The Ugly Truth
by TrishStratusphan22
Summary: Lilian like Shane Mcmahon. Shane likes any diva he can get his hands on no one knows this better then Chris Jericho who saw first hand what he did to a long time freind of his. Can he make Lilian see the truth before its to late.


** A request from JvottoGurl she came up with the idea and the pairing she just let me run with her idea and asked if I could write it. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and all the ones yet to come and sorry it took me so long to get the chap up its just collage keeps ya busy I will try to update as often as possible and thanks for understanding. **

_~Before the Raw starts~ _

Lilian was getting ready for the show to start and chatting with her long time friend Mickie James about there plans for the upcoming weeks and a bunch of other random topics when Shane McMahon walked by with his friends laughing. Lilian stopped talking mid-sentence and stared at him. As he walked by he noticed and winked at her n smirked at Mickie. Mickie rolled her eyes she hated Shane.

-Reason for hatred goes with story-

_Mickie was the latest in a long line of divas and stage crew women Shane had promised the world to just to get into bed. She had always swore she would never be one of those girls Shane slept with and then ditched for a new one she had heard the rumors when she started working there and until a few months ago had managed to avoid his eye but like all the rest when Shane wanted her he turned the charm on and Mickie fell hard. He promised her a family and a life with him and used his money to buy her everything she wanted and even though at first she didn't buy his bullshit he finally won her over like all the rest n she slept with him. Sure he stayed for a few more nights to sleep with Mickie James but when he got bored like all the rest of the women in his life he threw her away n she was heart broken. He ignored her and just moved on._

Mickie saw the looks Lilian had given him n she knew Lilian was falling for Shane's charm and she knew Lilian would take the way he treated women worse then most cause of her kind hearted nature.

"Lilian u should stay away from him ya know." Mickie said

"Why? I really like him and I think he likes me to and do you have any idea how long its been since I had a date I'm always busy with work so I rarely have time n most of the guys here are jerks but he seems sweet." Lilian answered

Mickie shook her head "Lil he might seem like a good guy but he isn't and I would know I was his last girlfriend." she said trying to protect her friend.

"You know I love you your one of my best friends Mickie but you don't know that what he did to you will happen to me. I mean I hear the rumors about everyone mainly cause its like my job to listen and know whats going on so I can follow story lines when I announce but he seems nice to me and I don't ever believe the rumors I hear till I have a reason to or I'd believe your a crazy nut job whose gay n in love with a retired diva." Lilian said

Mickie sighed "That was harsh Lil you didn't have to bring the rumors of me into this, I was just trying to protect you but I guess maybe your right you could be the one who changes him I just doubt you will."

Lilian shook her head becoming very angry "i have to go out to start announcing so yea come talk to me when your ready to be supportive of my decsion and not sound all bitchy bout me liking him." she said n walked to gorilla n out front to do her job for the show.

Mickie watched her leave and sighed "If she won't listen to me theres only one other person she might listen to I just hope I find him before my match." she checked her watch knowing her match was in 30 minutes and went off to find Y2J

Mickie finally found him with only 10 minutes until her match so all she had time to say was Lilian was crushing on Shane and she wouldn't listen to her bout how bad a guy he was so it was up to Chris to convince her to stay away if anyone could.

Jericho spent all evening thinking of what to do he didn't have a match that night and he didn't have a segment he just came tonight to spend time with Lilian like they did every week after the show. They were best friends and hung out all the time. He decided that he would talk to her bout Shane at there weekly dinner they had every week after Raw. So as the show neared its end he got ready to go and went to Lilian's locker room and waited outside for her to come back.

Lilian wrapped up the show and thanked all the fans for coming that night and headed to the back but as she got to the back she bumped into someone and dropped all her stuff as she fell on her ass. "ow hey watch it that hurt." she said without looking up and seeing who it was. Shane laughed "sorry Lilian I didn't see you there my bad." he said n helped her up n gathered her stuff for her. Lilian smiled "ooh it's you no problem Shane I was kind of rushing anyways." she said blushing.

Shane noticed how she was acting and smirked to himself then handed Lilian her stuff. "Here you go beautiful." he said "Thank you Shane.' she said taking them never taking her eyes off him. Shane cleared his throat "Um Lilian would you like to go out tonight?"

Lilian got a goofy smile on her face "I'd love to...shoot but I usually have plans tonight I go out with Chris every Monday for dinner." she said making a face cause she really wants to go with him.

Shane smiled "well if you go out with him every week will it kill him if you bail for one night come on it'll be fun." he said trying to get her to agree

"You know what your right one night can't hurt uh I gotta go change n stuff meet me at my room in an hour its 409." she said

Shane smirked "See ya in an hour Lilian." he kissed her cheek and left

Lilian got all giddy like she was in high school again and rushed back to the hotel to change n get ready to go.

Chris figured Lilian had left cause she took so long to get to the Locker room so he went to her hotel room and waited by the door.

~At the hotel~

Lilian rushed upstairs to get ready for her date but stopped short when she saw Chris waiting for her.

"Oh hey Chris what are you doing here?."

Chris stood up "I been waiting for you so we could go out to dinner like always." he said smiling at her "You ready to go?"

Lilian"s smile faltered "Oh about that I kind of have to cancel I have a date tonight."

"Ooh but we do this every week and I kind of needed to talk to you about something." Chris said

Lilian stuck her key in her door "well I'm in a hurry so tell you what how bout you meet me downstairs in the lounge for breakfast at 8am and we can talk then all right see ya and thanks for understanding." Lilian said and before Chris could answer her she was inside with the door shut and headed for a shower.

**Thats it for this chapter sorry for the slowness of it I promise it will pick up in the next chapter.**

**Next chap: We go on Lilian and Shane's date and see how it goes. We also see the conversation between Lilian and Chris and maybe a few surprises may happen to Next chapter hope you enjoyed please read and review.**

**Author notes: I have an update ready to type up for The hardest part I have had one for some time ready but I'm in my final quarters of collage and its a huge work load so I kind of have to stay ahead in my studies but if I have some down time I will get it up asap and I will work on Changing My Ways and hopefully another update for this story as well. Thanks to my loyal readers who stick with me and please bear with me I know it takes forever for updates but I'm working on it. All for now peeps see ya soon. =)**

**Also: I apologize for any typing errors I have a ton of homework and I kind of have to get started so I only did a quick read over and a spell check.**


End file.
